memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Helden und Dämonen
Als einige Crew-Mitglieder in Harry Kims Holodeck-Programm "Beowolf" verschwinden, kann nur noch der holographische Doktor helfen. Zusammenfassung Die ''Voyager'' sammelt Proben über eine ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Photonische Energie. Kathryn Janeway schlägt vor, dass Harry Kim bei den Untersuchungen hilft, doch er kann nicht auf der Voyager gefunden werden. Chakotay und Tuvok finden heraus, dass Harry Kim auf dem Holodeck den Heldenepos Beowulf nachspielt. Sie gehen aufs Holodeck um nach Harry zu suchen. Dort begegnen sie Freya, die erzählt, dass Harry von einem Dämon namens Grendl geholt wurde und wahrscheinlich tot ist. Als Chakotay und Tuvok Grendl auf dem Schloss des Königs Hrothgar begegnen und ihn untersuchen wollen, verschwinden sie ebenfalls. Durch das Verschwinden der beiden finden Janeway und B'Elanna Torres heraus, dass sie in Energie umgewandelt wurden und beschließen den Doktor mit der Mission Grendl zu untersuchen aufs Holodeck zu schicken und da der Doktor schon Energie ist, kann er nicht mehr umgewandelt werden. Das ist des Doktors erste Außenmission und er ist sehr nervös, da er nicht weiß, was ihn auf dem Holodeck erwartet. Kes beruhigt ihn und schlägt ihm vor, noch vor der Mission einen Namen zu wählen. Er wählt sich den Namen Dr. Schweitzer und geht aufs Holodeck. Von Freya wird der Doktor zum König Hrothgar gebracht, damit er dort Grendl begegnen kann. Doch Unferth ist misstrauisch was den Doktor angeht und fordert ihn auf, sich erst mal gegen ihn zu beweisen. Doch da der Doktor nicht unbedingt gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann, entschließt er sich sein Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren, sodass der Schwerthieb von Unferth durch ihn durch geht. Daraufhin wird der Doktor als Held bejubelt und zum Essen am Tisch des Königs eingeladen. Dort soll er Geschichten von seinen ruhmhaften Taten erzählen, doch da er noch nie gegen Dämonen oder andere Gegner angetreten ist, erzählt er, wie er einmal eine Epidemie verhindert hat. Allerdings verstehen die Zuhörer kein Wort davon und fragen auch nicht weiter nach. Nach dem Essen ist er mit Freya allein. Er verliebt sich in Freya. Nachdem sie gegangen ist hat er Kontakt mit Grendl und verliert einen Arm, als das photonische Wesen diesen umschlang. Die Scans vom Kontakt zeigen synaptische Muster. Nach einem Experiment werden auch in der Probe im Maschinenraum die Muster gefunden und das Wesen entflieht aus dem Behälter und kehrt in ein photonisches Gitter im Raum zurück. Dort finden die Sensoren drei bioelektrische Muster im Inneren des Gitters, so dass vermutet wird, dass die Wesen Chakotay, Tuvok und Harry gefangen nahmen, da die Voyager ebenfalls Wesen als Proben an Bord nahm. Der Doktor wird nach der Wiederherstellung seines Armes damit beauftragt, die Lebensform auf das Holodeck zurückzubringen und gibt sie als Talisman aus, mit dem er Grendl besiegen kann. Unferth will ihn töten, da er glaubt, dass der Doktor ein Verbündeter Grendls ist und dem Talisman nur Schaden bringen will. Freya verteidigt den Doktor und wird von Unferth getötet. Sie stirbt mit dem Namen "Schweitzer" auf den Lippen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. In ihrem letzten Moment bittet sie den Doktor, ihr Schwert zu nehmen, Unferth aufzuhalten und damit auch Grendl. Der Doktor kommt am Schloss an, als Unferth Hrothgar den Talisman gibt und erzählt, dass der Doktor damit gekommen sei, um alle Grendl auszuliefern, und dass der Doktor Freya eben noch getötet hat. Der Doktor hält Freyas Schwert an Unferths Hals und nachdem dieser nochmal sagt, dass der Doktor besessen sei, sagt der Doktor, dass er Unferth nur aus dem Grund nicht tötet, weil er geschworen hat, niemandem ein Leid zuzufügen. Daraufhin erhält er den Behälter mit dem Wesen zurück und ruft Grendl. Als dieser kommt, gibt der Doktor das Wesen frei, und die Wesen geben die drei Crewmitglieder zurück. Captain Janeway vermerkt über den Doktor ein Lob im Logbuch und würde dafür gerne den Namen des Doktors hören. Der Doktor will seinen Namen allerdings nicht behalten, da dieser zuletzt in Verbindung mit Leid benutzt wurde und er sich nicht daran erinnern möchte. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode wurde 1995 für zwei Emmys nominiert. * Der Doktor scheint sich anschließend nicht mehr für einen anderen Namen entscheiden zu können, nachdem der einzige in die engere Auswahl gekommene ("Schweitzer") bei ihm durch Freyas Todesumstände unangenehme Errinnerungen weckt. Mittelfristig findet er allerdings wieder die Kraft für neue Versuche. * Amanita muscaria: Kurz nachdem der Doktor Bekanntschaft mit Freya macht findet diese einige Pilze welche vom Doktor als "Amanita muscaria" identifiziert werden, als Fliegenpilze also, bei den gezeigten Pilze jedoch handel es sich ganz offensichtlich nicht um selbige. Für die von Freya beschriebene Verwendung in einer Art "Berserker"-Trank hingegen, hat die Geschichtsforschung tatsächlich Anzeichen gefunden. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars *Marjorie Monaghan als Freya *Christopher Neame als Unferth *Michael Keenan als Hrothgar *Tarik Ergin als Ayala (nicht im Abspann) Verweise Helden und Daemonen en:Heroes and Demons (episode) es:Heroes and Demons fr:Heroes and Demons nl:Heroes and Demons